Changes: For Better or For Worse
by Ash141
Summary: Everything goes wrong after a horrible accident. Blossom is left with no Father, no Sisters, no Nothing. All she has is powers she's not even allowed to use. Follow her in her new life as she struggles to keep her sanity, ESPECIALLY when some "Old Friends" come back from out of nowhere to seemingly make her life MORE of a living hell. Oh, what is an old PowerPuff Girl to do!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello to all of my viewers. How are you?**

 ***dodges numerous projectiles being hurled at me while diving behind a randomly conjured up couch***

 **Yeah, I figured that would happen.**

 **I know it's been forever since I updated Under Control and sadly this is not an update to that particular story either.**

 ***dives under a table as a stick of dynamite gets thrown at the couch***

 **I know, I know, I'm sorry but the words still just aren't coming to me, but I WILL update it…**

 **Eventually.**

 **Heh, heh.**

 **But for now, I present you a NEW story. The plot for this story has been on my mind for a long time now (even before I thought of Under Control), but I didn't get the complete thought of it until not to long ago when I was on vacation, and it just kept prodding at my mind to be released into the world.**

 **So, here it is.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it and like always the Puffs and Ruffs have human features.**

Talking

' _Thoughts/flashbacks'_

 _ **Strange voice in head**_

 **Disclaimer: The Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken.**

* * *

 **Changes: For Better or For Worse**

 **Prologue**

 _What?.._

 _Where am I?_

 _It's so…_

 _Dark._

*Beep…Beep…Beep*

 _What is that?_

"-som."

 _What?_

"-ossom."

 _Who is that?_

 _What do they want?_

"Ms. Blossom. Can you hear me?"

"mmm."

I groaned as I opened my eyes a sliver, then all the way. I quickly shut them again with a louder groan because of the overly bright lights, reaching up with a hand to my aching head. When I opened them again I blinked a couple of times so that my eyes would adjust to the light. Upon my vision clearing I came face to face with a Latin-American woman in a long white coat with a stethoscope hanging around her neck and a clipboard in her hand.

A Doctor.

Which probably meant that I was in a hospital.

 _ **Nah duh Genius.**_

I almost started at the voice in my head that hardly sounded like my own but kept my composure for appearance sake.

The doctor looked at me for a short while, allowing me to take in my surroundings. When she thought I was adequately enough ready she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Amelinda Reselda*. Can you please tell me your name?" she asked nicely. She had an accent, but she was very understandable.

I looked at her.

' _Wasn't she JUST calling my name a moment ago?'_

I decided to answer her anyway.

"Blossom Xue* Utonium." I responded.

She nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard, then she looked back up at me.

"How old are you?" she inquired.

"Seven." I said instantly.

She jotted that down too.

We continued like that for a while, her asking me questions and me answering them while she wrote it all down in her clipboard. Until finally, it seemed as though it was coming to an end.

She asked me another question, this one a little different than the other more basic ones.

"Do you know where you are?" she queried.

I nodded.

"I'm in a hospital." I replied.

She nodded this time.

 _ **Aren't you just SO smart?**_

"Very good. Do you remember WHY you're in the hospital?" she asked hesitantly.

I frowned and was about to say no when a bunch of images started flashing through my mind.

No, not just images.

Memories.

 _A lab._

 _Me in the lab mixing some chemicals together._

 _The Professor in the lab with me._

 _Smiling proudly at me._

 _Patting my head with affection._

 _My sisters calling me to come watch something with them on the television._

 _Me looking up at the Professor in question._

 _Him smiling and gesturing me to go on._

 _Grinning and kissing his cheek before flying up the stairs to join my sisters._

 _Giggling and laughing happily with them._

 _Going back down to the lab and continuing to mix my chemicals._

 _The chemicals starting to bubble over then glowing, violently shaking._

 _A scream._

 _An explosion._

 _Flames. Destruction._

 _Pain._

 _Blackness._

 _Silence._

 _Blurriness._

 _More pain._

 _A voice._

 _A figure._

 _An unrecognizable blurry face._

 _The feeling of being lifted._

 _Blackness again._

 _Soft, muttered words._

 _Silence._

 _Nothingness._

I didn't realize that I had closed my eyes until I felt a gentle prod on my shoulder. I opened them to see the Doctor staring at me with concern.

 _ **She probably thinks you're a nutjob.**_

' _She does not.'_

"Are you alright dear?" she asked softly.

 _ **See? Nutjob.**_

I nodded, releasing the sides of my head.

' _When did I grab my head?'_

 _ **When you remembered what you had done.**_

"Where is the Profes- I mean my father?" I asked, correcting myself last minute.

Her expression immediately turned solemn.

 _ **Oh, I bet she has some bad news.**_

"I'm afraid that Professor John Utonium didn't make it. He is no longer with us. I'm sorry." she said professionally until the last part, which she said remorsefully.

 _ **Told you.**_

I fought back the tears and gulped.

"And my sisters? Where are they?" I inquired, hoping beyond hope that they were alive and okay.

 _ **Don't get your hopes up.**_

She smiled slightly.

"Your sisters are alive." she stated.

I sighed in relief.

 _ **But…**_

Her smile dropped as she grimaced.

' _Uh-oh, that's not a good face.'_

 _ **Here it comes.**_

"But…they have amnesia. They both took serious injuries to the head and when they awoke we asked them the very same questions I asked you. They couldn't answer any of them, they don't remember anything. They can't even recall their own names." she explained.

 _ **And there it is.**_

I could feel the tears welling up, but I wouldn't let them fall.

' _No. No, you are a Leader. You don't cry.'_

 _ **But what good is a leader with no one to lead.**_

I ignored that voice in my head and swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

"W-where are they?" I questioned.

' _You did NOT just stutter!'_

 _ **Of course you did.**_

Dr. Reselda masked her face in a professional-like way.

"Because of your *ahem* special abilities and the fact that your sisters can't remember said abilities, the Government decided it would be best if they…didn't remember. Seeing as in the past your sisters have both had emotional outbursts that have caused destruction to the city, the Government has deemed it necessary that those abilities and the news of your creator's passing remain hidden from them…. for the safety of the city." she explained plainly.

"Then why did you tell ME of his death?" I said, confused.

She looked at me.

"Because you are more collected, calm, and composed than your sisters and you know how to keep your emotions as well as your abilities in check. Plus you DON'T have amnesia, so we can't keep such vital information from you." she said.

I nodded.

' _That makes sense.'_

 _ **But she still didn't answer your question.**_

' _That's right, she didn't!'_

"But WHERE are they?" I repeated.

She sighed tiredly.

"The Government didn't want any villains or enemies of yours to attack them in their amnesiac state, so they were sent away to separate orphanages in different places. One is in Spain and the other is in New England." she said.

' _WHAT?!'_

 _ **Tch, by that she means the Government didn't want beings so powerful to end up in the wrong hands…except theirs of course.**_

I felt a stinging in my eyes, so I looked down at the sheets covering my legs, then I cleared my throat.

"Okay. I understand." I spoke quietly.

 _ **No you don't.**_

"Good." she said instantly with a big smile.

 _ **Fake.**_

She nodded once and patted my covered foot, then got up heading for the door. Before she went out it she turned her head back towards me.

"Oh and when you're fully healed and permitted to leave the hospital you'll be sent to the local Townsville Orphanage." with that she left.

When I heard the door click shut I waited for a short bit, then small droplets started hitting my covered legs. I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees, burying my face into them.

And I cried.

 _ **Some Leader of Heroes you are. Pathetic.**_

I cried harder.

 **. . .**

It was a week later that I now stood in front of Townsville Orphanage.

All of my wounds had healed completely within the time.

Well, except for one…

A scar, going over my left shoulder.

 _ **An infinite reminder of how badly you failed.**_

I looked upon the big building before me as I stood in front of its iron gates.

' _Well, here goes.'_

I inhaled a deep breath and took a step.

I was now inside the Orphanage's grounds.

I let the breath go.

' _And now to start my new life.'_

I mean…

It can't get any worse.

' _Right?'_

 **End Prologue**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there it is. The Prologue to my new story.**

 **What will become of our poor Heroine?**

 **You'll just have to find out in Chapter 1.**

*1- Amelinda and Reselda are both Latin-American names.

Amelinda= Hardworking

Reselda= Healer

*2- Xue is Chinese which I thought was fitting since Blossom was learning Mandarin Chinese.

Xue= Snow; purity

 **Hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Please Review. Follow and Favorite if you want to. Or PM me, whatever works.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Ash141**


	2. Chapter 1: My New Life

**A/N: Hey everyone, how are you?**

 ***gets hit in the face by a tomato***

 **Yeah, I know. It's been a while again, hasn't it?**

 **Unfortunately, this is still not an update to Under Control… but I'm working on it.**

 **I bet you all have been wondering about what happens to our little heroine in THIS story though, huh?**

 **Well, now you're about to find out.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **(Puffs and Ruffs have human features as always)**

Talking

"Speaking"

 **Descriptions**

' _Thoughts/flashbacks'_

 _ **Strange voice in head**_

 **Disclaimer: The PowerPuff Girls belong to the amazing Craig McCracken.**

* * *

 **Changes: For Better or For Worse**

 **Chapter 1: My New Life**

 **Blossom's POV:**

Turns out I was wrong.

 _ **Very wrong.**_

' _You shut up. You don't get an input.'_

I groaned at the arguing going on in my head. It's been like this for the past 10 years.

' _Yes, 10 long- '_

 _ **LONG**_

' _-years.'_

After I was put into the Townsville Orphanage not even 6 months later I was adopted out.

Great, right?

' _WRONG!'_

Why, you may ask?

Well it probably has something to do with me getting adopted by none other than…

The Smiths.

That's right, the Smiths. The same lunatic family that chased my family and I through our OWN house in some tricked out, weaponized car just because we ruined their dinner!

Crazy right?!

I mean, who in their right minds would let that insane family out of prison much less let them adopt a child?!

 _ **Obviously, someone who finds it hilarious to ruin your life.**_

' _Shush!'_

But apparently, they were let out for good behavior a year or so before the… um.

 _ **Accident?**_

Yes…that.

They also somehow became wealthy within that time. I don't exactly know how but…

' _It was probably illegal.'_

 _ **Ya think?**_

Anyway, they adopted me and forbid me from using my powers, and the Government ALLOWED it. Said it was "for the best if I didn't draw too much attention to myself" or something along those lines.

Not that it mattered much now anyway, what with my sisters being relocated and me being forcibly out of commission, no monsters or villains see the point in attacking the city anymore.

~For what good is a villain or monster that has no hero to fight? ~

There are still small-time criminals though; robbers, thugs, etc., but nowadays Townsville's Police Force can handle that.

 _ **So, in other words. You're completely useless.**_

' _Do you EVER just SHUT. UP?!'_

 _ **Let me think about that…Hmm…NOPE!**_

' _You insufferable little- Why I oughta- '_

I sighed as my inner voices fought.

Even though the Smiths adopted me doesn't mean that they treated me like family. Actually, they treat me more like their servant, except when the Child Services came to check up on me of course.

 _ **Which hasn't been for what…7, 8 years now?**_

I sighed again, then I groaned as my alarm clock went off.

Great, another nearly sleepless night.

I got up from my "bed", really just an old beaten up couch with a sheet, blanket, and pillow on it, with a stretch. I make my way over to the chest-of-drawers I found a while back that holds my clothes. I pick out an outfit: A long-sleeved pale pink shirt, grey sweatpants with the word 'pink' in all capital letters up the side of one of the pantlegs colored white, and some flipflops. And obviously some undergarments.

I make my way outside and go towards a small bathhouse beside the little shack I have been made to live in outside instead of the huge mansion that the Smiths live in.

' _Yeah, the one with about a hundred rooms that they couldn't bother to spare even ONE of.'_

 _ **But why would they? They hate her. She's their servant, NOT a member of the family.**_

' _They ADOPTED her!'_

 _ **To use and torture.**_

' _Ugh! You are unbelievable!'_

 _ **Heh, I try.**_

I go into the bathhouse and get a towel and washcloth from a cabinet under the sink, then place them on the closed lid of the toilet, setting my neatly folded clothes on the back of it. I hop in the shower and turn on the water, not even bothering to touch the hot water handle. I've been taking cold showers since I got here and have grown quite used to it, not that I enjoy it but at least I actually HAVE water…even if it IS freezing cold. After doing all the necessities I towel dry off my body and put on my clothes. I do have electricity so I plug in the hairdryer and start drying my long hair. After I'm done with that I take my brush off the sink and turn towards the body mirror hanging on the door, it's a little bit cracked but not a lot so I can see myself in it just fine. I begin to brush my hair while staring into the mirror.

As I look in the mirror I study my features: Mildly tanned skin from having to do some chores outside over the years, long knee-length orange hair that hasn't been cut since the Accident, fair breasts, nice hips and butt, good legs for someone that's 5'3", light pink eyes with dark bags under them. They used to be brighter but that was a long time ago, now they were dimmer and didn't hold as much hope and life as they used to.

I finished brushing my hair out and heaved a sigh, then I put it into a low ponytail. My bow was gone, lost forever in the Accident. I didn't own any make-up so I had none to wear. I then gathered up my dirty clothes and towel before going outside and up a hill, towards the mansion, or at least the back of it. I arrive at the only unlocked door, the cellar door.

The cellar is where the washer and dryer are, and where the Smiths send all their dirty clothes down the laundry chute for me to do.

After I put all the clothes in the washer I make my way up the steps to the kitchen where I make myself some toast. I always have to get up extra early so that I can get ready, eat, and do my chores, which include: laundry, dusting everywhere then cleaning afterwards until everything practically shines, and cooking them all an extravagant breakfast.

' _Yeah, that they NEVER eat and throw away immediately upon seeing it to instead fix their own.'_

 _ **Such a shame. All that good-looking food going to waste.**_

I yawn as I continue my morning routine, rubbing my eyes and down my face. I look at the clock.

5:30 a.m.

I get up every morning at 4:00 to get ready for the day and am usually done by 5, then go to the mansion to complete my other tasks. I usually have breakfast ready by 6 because school starts at 8 and I always have to wake up the younger Smiths.

Even though they have a big mansion they don't have any staff, except me and the limo driver, Charlie. We don't ever really speak to each other. He's nice enough though, nicer than the Smiths at least. He always lets me ride in the front of the limo with him when he takes the young Smiths to school.

After a while I look at the clock again.

6:30 a.m.

Usually the older Smiths get up at this time.

Right on cue I hear footsteps.

' _Two pairs. One heavier than the other. The older Smiths.'_

 _ **Oh joy.**_

First to walk in is the mother of the family.

 **Marianne Lynda* Smith:** **A 38-year-old woman with tanned skin, light blonde-ish white hair, and blue eyes. She became a villain a long while ago after her husband was sent to jail. The reason? We "ruined" her dinner, she loves to cook or bake to the point that she'll get a "little" hostile if someone doesn't compliment her food, it's worse when someone chooses not to eat her food. She puts up a mask of peppy niceness around anyone who's not her family but she's actually an unhinged, wrathful, and amoral psychopath. She takes pleasure in getting revenge, she's sadistic and bipolar. Though her weakness is how petty she is. She is also very clever and sneaky.**

She walked in with a spring in her step. Mrs. Smith was DEFINITELY a morning person. She completely ignored all the food on the table and instead went to the fridge.

Her husband sleep-stumbled into the kitchen after his wife.

 **Harold Claude* Smith:** **A 40-year-old man who's bald, has a long nose, and blackish eyes with square glasses. He wanted to be a Supervillain at one point but failed miserably at it, getting arrested twice in the process. He's reckless and kind of crazy.**

He groans and yawns. He is most definitely NOT a morning person. He absentmindedly reaches for some of the food on the table until he hears a clearing of someone's throat. He looks up and sees his wife grinning with her white teeth showing but the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes. In fact, her eyes looked somewhat…deadly.

"Harold, honey. What are you doing?" Marianne asked in an overly sugary-sweet voice.

Harold gulped and glanced down at the piece of perfectly buttered toast with grape jelly on it in his hand then looked back up at his wife, eyes nervous.

"Um…I was just… uh." Harold stuttered.

Marianne's "smile" widened, showing more of her teeth.

"~Harold~" Marianne sing-songed, squinting her eyes.

"Yes Dear." Harold said, placing the toast down quickly, avoiding eye contact with his 'lovely' wife.

 _ **If by**_ **lovely** _ **you mean a she-beast.**_

I continued to sweep the kitchen as I took fleeting glances at the married couple.

Unfortunately, Marianne caught me glancing and the smile instantly dropped off her face.

"What are **you** looking at?" she scowled.

I looked down at the floor.

"Nothing Mrs." I answered quietly.

Her scowl deepened.

"Aren't you supposed to be waking up my kids for school?" she snapped.

' _Key word_ your _kids.'_

I nodded then turned and walked away, not missing the muttered 'freak' under her breath as I walked out of the room. I smartly chose to ignore it and made my way up the stairs, going down the long hallway until I came to a fork in it. I went to the right side first and upon reaching the end I stopped at a set of doors. I took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face as I opened the door. I peeked into the room to see a lump still in the bed, I sighed as I tiptoed my way into the youngest Smith's room. I began to nudge the lump lightly.

"Come on. It's time to get up so you can get ready for school." I said while continuing to nudge the lump awake.

All of a sudden, a hand came out from under the covers and smacked me in the face.

I instantly backed away from the bed and quickly tried to get to the door, knowing what was coming next. I made it out the door just in time as I heard something shattering against the closed door followed by angry shrieking.

 _ **Ah, the ever-pleasant sister of the Smiths.**_

 **Julie Galiena* Smith:** **A 17-year-old girl with bright blonde hair, blue/indigo eyes, and peach skin. She used to be chubby when she was a kid but lost all her weight growing up, now she's basically a stick with big boobs. She became a villain with her family because my sisters and I "lost" her jacks. She is extremely obsessed with jacks, unhealthily so in my opinion. She took up ballet at some point and is a pretty skilled ballerina, if she wasn't so snobbish about it. She is a major brown-noser, mainly because she's always trying to get in with the "in-crowd" i.e. Princess Morbucks and her posse. She also feigns stupidity a lot when she's actually really crafty. Basically, she's just your typical mean and spoiled rich girl.**

I winced as I rubbed at my stinging cheek, sighing as I arrived back at the fork. This time going left I made it to the end where it was dark, all the blinds being closed and the curtains shut. The door was covered in obscene, insulting things, which was just a warning to 'Stay Out if you know what's good for you'.

' _One down, one to go.'_

Knowing the "personality" of the being inside I simply knocked on the door 3 times.

The door opened and I was met with a hard glare by a tall figure.

"What?" the figure growled.

I looked to the floor.

"It's time to get ready for school." I say quietly.

"Tch, whatever." the figure mutters, slamming the door in my face.

 _ **What a ray of sunshine.**_

' _Tell me about it.'_

 **Bud (Buddy) Herve* Smith:** **A 19-year-old boy with shaggy green hair that's shaved at the bottom, a pointy nose, and pale-ish skin. He no longer has braces or an overbite but instead got his canines sharpened, he has piercings in his ears and lip (Spider-bites), and he is always wearing different colored contacts. He "hates everything" or at least seems like it because there's always a sneer or scowl on his face, and he's uncaring for basically everything and everyone. He is Emo Punk and is always in a bad mood. He's also still in high school because he failed previously due to his lack of trying.**

I've learned over the years that it's best if you avoid looking in the temperamental boy's eyes, especially in the morning.

I turn and walk back towards the stairs. Once I reach the bottom of them, instead of going into the kitchen I go to the cellar and out the back to the shed I stay in. I grab my books for school and walk around the side of the mansion to the front where Charlie is already waiting in the limo. I get in the passenger's side seat and he instantly rolled the tinted glass between the front and back of the limo up.

He doesn't ever talk much but then again, neither do I.

 _ **Because you're a coward.**_

' _Shut up!'_

I heard the doors to the mansion open and the older Smiths telling the younger Smiths 'goodbye' and 'to have a great day at school' before those doors shut and Charlie went to the back on my side and opened the limo door.

Julie getting in without a 'thank you', and Bud going around to the other side and opening the opposite door for himself and getting in with a scowl.

Like always.

' _Looks like he's wearing the black contacts today, which means he's in an extra bad mood.'_

 _ **What's new?**_

Charlie gets back in the driver's seat and then we're off.

 **. . .**

We arrived at our destination 18 minutes later.

 **Townsville High**

The only high school in all of Townsville.

Which means every teenager in Townsville has to go to it.

Rich. Poor. Didn't matter.

If you were a teenager in high school you went there.

Charlie got out and opened the door. Julie getting out, again without even a thank you. Bud getting out on his own on the other side.

I waited until they were both a good distance away before I got out myself, giving Charlie a small wave goodbye.

He tipped his hat then drove off.

I gripped my books to my chest and took in a deep breath as I internally prepared myself for the school day ahead. I began to walk towards the entrance, passing many different types of groups as I did. As I went inside and to my locker many students passed by me. I was almost to my locker when I felt myself get shoved from behind. I fell to the ground with my books splayed out in front of me on the floor.

"Why don't you watch where you're going Freak?!" a snobby voice said from beside me.

I looked up and had to stifle a groan as I saw Julie sneering down at me. I hear giggles from a distance away and I look past Julie to see none other than Princess Morbucks and her gaggle of followers.

 **Princess Morbucks** had changed somewhat over the years, not her personality of course, but appearance-wise. She had a very voluptuous figure, smooth and unblemished skin with a smatter of freckles across her face, green eyes, and she had even let her hair grow out though it was still extremely poofy she didn't keep it up in those two puffballs but instead kept it back in a poofed ponytail.

Julie continued to scowl down at me then grinned at hearing her "friends'" approving giggles, waving snootily at me before turning on her heel and bouncing off towards them.

In sync, they all turned and left.

 _ **Geez, what a bunch of bit-.**_

' _HEY!'_

 _ **Prude. You're no fun.**_

' _Better than a barbaric, dirty-mouthed tool- '_

 _ **Yeah, yeah. Whatever.**_

' _You sound like Bud.'_

 _ **How dare you.**_

I sighed as I gathered my books from the floor, picking myself up I finally made it to my locker. I put in my combination and opened it, placing the books I didn't need in and taking the ones I did need out. I then proceeded to close my locker and lock it before turning around to look at the clock on the opposite wall.

7:23 a.m.

The hallways are clear now seeing as Homeroom starts at 7:30.

I hold my books close and walk with my head down and eyes to the ground, my feet already memorized how to get me to my class.

Though I didn't expect to turn the corner and slam right into somebody else. Upon impact I fell right on to my butt, my poor books again spread along the floor for the second time that day in the last five minutes.

"Hey! Watch it!" says an irritated masculine voice from above me.

I say nothing at first as I grab my books, then I see a piece of paper among them. I reach for it thinking it must be his.

"I'm so sor-." I cut myself off as I see the name on the very top of the sheet.

 **Brick Haydn* Jojo**

I slowly begin to look up. Going over long legs with ripped black jeans and a chain, a muscular red leather jacket clad body, until I reach his face. Where my dim pink eyes meet dark crimson red eyes.

"B-Brick?" I whisper, not believing my eyes.

 **(A/N: I was going to leave it here as a cliffhanger but then I was like 'Nah, they've waited too long for this', so continuing now.)**

It had been years, even before the Accident since I had seen him. He had just…disappeared 10 ½ years ago. No trace of him, his brothers, or their large-brained simian father Mojo. They had just been… gone. So…

What was he doing here now?

"Wha-? Doeth mine eyes deceive me? My old bossy counterpart. Pinky, is that really you?" he asks, mischief shining in his eyes.

I look away from his eyes to the floor and nod.

I can't face him. He radiates so much confidence, fearlessness, and power, his entire being demands respect…or fear…both? The very definition of a true leader.

And I can't even look at him.

Because he only reminds me…

of everything I no longer am.

There're suddenly fingers snapping in my face. I come to and finally look at him again, really look at him.

Strong, muscular body. Tall form. Tanned skin. Dark auburn hair back in a low bun, making his hair look shorter than it actually is with the ever-there red backwards hat sitting on his head. There seemed to even be piercings in his ears. And of course, his crimson red eyes that seemed to be staring into my very soul. He looks to be about 18 now.

I conclude that he's grown up…a lot, and he's actually quite attractive.

I see his tongue swipe over his lips as he's looking over me. I catch something shining slightly on his tongue.

He has a tongue piercing too?!

"Soo, Pinky. You gonna keep checking me out from the floor, or you gonna do it standing up? Of course, I don't mind which way you do it. The view's pretty good for me either way." he says with a smirk on his face, even throwing in a wink.

I feel my face heat up and scramble to stand.

"Heh heh. It's been a while, hasn't it Bossy?" he asks, leaning sideways against the wall with his arms crossed.

I nod smally, still not looking in his eyes.

"How's the sisters?" he tries for casual conversation.

I flinch slightly and don't answer.

"How about the hero biz?" another casual question.

I'm still silent.

"How's…life?" he tries one more time, sounding a little agitated now.

I say nothing, nor do I look at him.

"What's wrong with you?! Why won't you say anything?! Why won't you look at me?! Where's that annoying big red bow that you NEVER took off?! Where's the Bossy Blossy that I know?!" he explodes, small trails of smoke coming from his nostrils and mouth, anger and annoyance evident in his eyes.

I finally look up at him, pain flashing in my eyes briefly.

"Gone. They're both gone." I say emotionlessly.

I then hear the bell for Homeroom ring.

"Sorry." I whisper, shoving his paper at his chest, walking around him, and continuing down the corridor.

Leaving Brick gob-smacked in the hallway, the smoke from his nose and lips dissipating.

 **. . .**

I quickly turn the corner and lean back against the wall, one hand clutching at my heart. I breathe deeply to hold back the tears.

Once I've calmed down considerably enough, I stand straight up with my head down, wipe my eyes, and go down the hall towards my original destination.

 _ **Coward.**_

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there's the first chapter to Changes.**

 **What'd you all think?**

 **How about Blossom's new living arrangements and "family"?**

 **Wonder what will happen to her next?**

 **Guess we'll just have to find out in Chapter 2.**

*1- Lynda is a German name.

Lynda= Snake

*2- Claude is an English name.

Claude= Lame

*3- Galiena is also a German name.

Galiena= Haughty

*4- Herve is also an English name.

Herve= Bitter

*5- Haydn is a German name.

Haydn= Heathen or Fire (pretty fitting for Brick)

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please Review, Follow, and Favorite. Or PM me.**

 **Love ya!**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Ash141**


End file.
